An Angel's Smile
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: Ruko, Mitko. This is the Last Sequel for A Devil's Smile. Please r & r, just dun flame me. ^_^`


Title: Last Sequel - An Angel's Smile  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Siren M  
Genre: yaoi  
Pairing: major Mitko and Ruko  
Rating: R   
Archive: sd fic archive, fanfiction.net and whoever wants to put it in their shrine, just tell me about it, ^_^V Arigatou!  
Email: kitsunes@hotmail.com  
Warning: yaoi  
Author's Notes: /this/ words are thoughts and *this* are flashbacks. This is for those who asked for a sequel for A Devil's Smile and it's sequel.   
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, enuff said.

He really loved him. He really did. 

"Kimi..." Rukawa smelled blood though he see any. 

Burying his nose into soft brown hair, he held his lover in his arms, like he did so often. He smiled, kissing the cold forehead.

/You are always mine.../

He was beautiful...

He was an angel...

That made him love...

And made him kill...

"Kimi..." he whispered softly, smoothing his lover's hair. 

/I love you, did you know that?/

He would have given him anything. Anything at all...

...but Kiminobu didn't want anything...

Rukawa felt as if someone was choking him, he couldn't breath. 

...Kiminobu only wanted to love...

Someone that wasn't him...

Mitsui Hisashi

It was always him...

Even in death...

*flashback*

_"It was about winning, wasn't it?"_

_ "Chigau..."_

_ "It's always about winning!"_

_ "Chigau!"_

_ "Eliminate the competition then you win, you get the prize. That's what you think, isn' t it?"_

_ "No, it's not!"*_

_ "Oh? Then why did you kill Hisashi? Or Tetsuo or Nori-kun?"*_

_ "Wha...?"_

_ "Or even Takenori?"_

_ "No..."_

_ "You think I wouldn't know. That you killed all those people because you wanted to me?"_

_ "How..?"_

_ "Why did you have to kill Haruko? She was innocent!"_

*end of flashback*

Kiminobu knew. He knew all along. But he came anyway.

For a reason. 

To kill him. For revenge. 

He had his revenge. He had poisoned him, ruined his ability to walk, to run, to play basketball. 

Rukawa didn't notice as tears spill from his eyes. He held close to the boy that he loved.

He won't be able to play basketball anymore.

He won't ever have him anymore. Not that he had ever had him. Not his love anyway.

There was once that Rukawa thought that all his dreams were fulfilled. To become an international basketball player. To become the best there was. To possess Kiminobu. His affections. 

He knew now. He was wrong. 

Not all his dreams were fulfilled despite what it seemed.

That after everything he had done to get Kiminobu, it was his heart that he desired not his body. But he found out that it was something that had already died along with his husband three years ago. 

And it was through a haze of anger that had brought him to where he was now. 

Holding his lover like he had every night since their first night together, Rukawa pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. 

"I love you..." he whispered softly into deaf ears, repeating it again and again like a mantra.

Kiminobu looked like he was asleep, peaceful, no dreams that haunted him every night since Mitsui died. No dreams would haunt him anymore.

No more dreams for Kimi...

*flashback*

_"Hi..." the cherry lips that he loved so much was moving slowly, mouthing words that he wanted to say._

_ "Kimi...!" Rukawa wanted to let go but he held on. He didn't know why._

_ "...sa...shi..."_

_ "...chigau..." he murmured, shaking his head, not wanting to believe. "Don't...don't call..."_

_ "...Sa...shi...kun..." Kogure choked out, tears were sliding down from his eyes that was beginning to dilate._

_ "DON'T CALL HIS NAME!!" he shouted, tightening his grip on the older boy's neck._

_ "..ai....shi-te-ru..." The sound of bones breaking reverberated across the living room._

_*end of flashback*_

I love you.

Kiminobu had finally said it. 

Throughout the one year that they've been together, he had never heard the older boy say those three words at all. It was as if he could no longer love. But it wasn't true. He could love and he still loved...

I hate you...

For not loving me...

For loving someone else...

Rukawa sat on the floor of his own living room, surrounded with pieces of furniture and bits of broken glass. In his arms was the person he loved most. 

The only one that he had ever loved and could ever love. 

Someone that could never love him back. 

He buried his face in his lover's hair, not noticing that etched on his lover's face was an angel's smile.

OWARI

You guessed it, this is the final sequel for a devil's smile and I wanted it to be a satisfactory ending, well at least for myself. I picked An Angel's Smile as the title because that's how I like to describe Ko-chan's smile ^_^V As sad as the ending is, I just like to think that when someone dies, they return to the person/people they love that had passed away ^_~. And I find it very sad to have kill someone you love with all your heart with your own hands. That itself is the worst punishment that anyone has to bear, don't you think? 


End file.
